respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon's Breath Cannon
) in the Chinese New Year (Event) • during Summer Camp 2 Trial 2 • with the Summer Camp Gun Collection. • Tier 10 of Trial 1 ( ) on Chinese New Year 2 (Event) • during Week 1 of Chinese New Year 2 (Update) |Damage? = 4 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 3 |Agility? = 1 |Clip Size? = 2 rounds |Type of Gun? = Heavy Weapon |Firing Type? = Single Shot |currency = Paid}} DragonsBreathCannonStats.jpg|Dragon's Breath Cannon In Menu. DragonsBreathCannonPlayer1.jpg|Dragon's Breath Cannon Equipped View. DragonsBreathCannonSidesway.jpg|Dragon's Breath Cannon Equipped View. dbc3.png|Dragon's Breath Cannon Equipped. Thenewgun.jpg|Dragon's Breath Cannon In Multiplayer. respawnables.jpg|Dragon's Breath Cannon In Missions Mode. DBC Projectile.jpeg|Dragon's Breath Canon's bullet when fired The Dragon's Breath Cannon '''is a heavy weapon introduced in the Chinese New Year Update 2015. It inflicts excellent Damage, has infinite Range, great Accuracy but poor Agility. It was also the final prize of trial 1 of Chinese New Year 2 (Event). Strategy The '''Dragon's Breath Cannon is like a combination of the Howitzer's projectile speed + Agility and the Thumper's strength and blast radius, but with only 2 rounds. Due to this, this weapon is extremly good at long range and taking out targets without any explosive-resistant armor. Be cautious about its magazine size since it can deplete in about a second, so it is best when staying out of the enemies' reach (and also avoid getting auto-killed) or camp on the high grounds. Camping with this gun is also great as it has a long Range. This is an excellent weapon, so it is worth using it for any medium or long ranged fights.This weapon is usually a one shot kill but if people are wearing more than 20% health then you will need two shots to kill them. Guides To get the best out of this weapon, follow the instructions on this guide. Or if you have enough of it click here. Analysis 'Advantages' *This weapon has a decent fire rate. *Has the capability of a one-shot kill on anyone with less than 20% protective armour or without both the Reduce Damage by Explosives perks. *Has 2 ammo capacitity unlike Thumper (1ammo) which gives you a second chance if you miss on the first shot. *Can shoot over long distances. *Accurate when standing still. *Very big explosion radius, about the same as Thumper *Unlike the Thumper, its projectile travels as fast as the Howitzer Gun's projectile. 'Disadvantages' *Auto kill is easy without wearing any part of the Anti-Explosive Pack, S.F. Vest or Biker Vest. * Agility is dramatically reduced when using this weapon. * Takes at least 3 shots on players wearing the Anti-Explosive Pack, Red Hero Armor, Black Hero Armor. *Low ammo capacity (2 rounds). *Slightly inaccurate when moving. * Slow reload of about 2 seconds. * With a slow reload and poor Agility, you are very vulnerable when both shots have been depleted Video Trivia *The Dragon's Breath Cannon is the second explosive weapon capable of killing unarmored players in one shot, first goes to the Thumper. **It has exactly the same damage as the Thumper's, thus people with both health skill perks and 20% health boost can survive a single shot from this weapon. Usually, the second shot will do the finisher shot. *The Dragon's Breath Cannon may have been inspired by the firework cannons used in Chinese ships to fire fireworks into the air. *This is the first heavy weapon to be available as the main Event prize. * The explosion effects caused by the Dragon's Breath Cannon is almost similar to that of the Firecracker Gadget which was also released during the Chinese New Year (Event). *Strangely, it is considered a weapon that is suitable for week 2 of Summer Camp 2, indicating that the Dragon's Breath Cannon is a Rocket Launcher weapon. *It made a comeback in the 2015 Top Event Weapons. *It was the final tier prize in trial 1 for the Chinese New Year 2. *It's projectile speed is same that of the Howitzer. See also * Chinese New Year (Event) * Howitzer Gun * Thumper Category:Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Event Weapons